


And all the lights will lead (into the night with me)

by notsowriterly



Series: Percy Jackson Tumblr Reposts [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And Nico is our little punk rock idiot, Because we all know Will secretly likes pop, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsowriterly/pseuds/notsowriterly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico wakes up every morning hating his soulmate.</p>
<p>Every morning at five am, his soulmate listens to “Pocket Full of Sunshine” on loop.</p>
<p>And Nico, tired out of his mind after night classes, who hoped to never see five am unless it was from the other side after high school, always has to wake up and wait the half hour until his soulmate is done tormenting him to death.</p>
<p>(A Soulmate AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And all the lights will lead (into the night with me)

Nico wakes up every morning hating his soulmate.

Every morning at five am, his soulmate listens to “Pocket Full of Sunshine”  _on loop_.

And Nico, tired out of his mind after night classes, who hoped to never see five am unless it was from the other side after high school, always has to wake up and wait the half hour until his soulmate is done tormenting him to death.

His soulmate has  _terrible_  taste in music, Pocketful of Sunshine aside. It’s always peppy, upbeat energy songs at the exact wrong time. If Nico ever meets his soulmate, the first thing he’s going to do is throw his soulmate’s mp3 player out the window.

—–

Will thinks his soul mate sounds a bit…angry. They seem to always listen to punk bands, except on the rare occasion they stray into EDM or some kind of dance music. And they have the unfortunate habit of  listening to these songs just as Will is trying to go to bed.

Will sighs in relief as the loud, rocking AC/DC fades into the soft strains of The Neighborhood. At last. He rolls over in his narrow dorm bed, and finally goes to sleep.

The first thing Will is going to do when he meets his soulmate is confiscate their ipod for anytime after eight pm.

—–

“I need your help,” Percy says, first thing as soon as he sees Nico that night for class.

Nico tries not to perk up. He also tries to muster the willpower to say no to Percy at least this one time. Somehow, even before Percy asks, he knows that both those attempts are futile. His pen pauses on the paper, and he lets out a sigh. “What.”

“It’s Annabeth.”

The problem with Nico is that he likes Annabeth. She’s always on the same page as Nico when it comes to rolling their eyes at Percy’s antics, and she helped decorate his apartment in a style that he likes and that still somehow manages to look professionally done. She shares his love of spewing random trivia, especially about Greek myths, and understands his deadpan jokes.

But another thing they have in common is that they’re both in love with Percy, which makes being friends with Annabeth a bit hard, because Percy actually loves her back.

Nico vacillates between hoping that they broke up, hating himself for hoping so, then hoping that nothing actually happened to Annabeth. Finally he manages to come up with a logical response, and narrows his eyes, asking suspiciously, “What did you do?”

Percy scrunches up his nose, and Nico is horrified at the rising tide of affection that rises up in him at the gesture. “Nothing. That’s exactly the point. I’m doing nothing, and I’m supposed to be  _proposing_.”

Nico’s stomach drops, and his face goes blank. “Proposing?”

Percy groans and slumps onto the desk. “I’ve been planning to for a month, but nothing seems good enough.”

Nico swallows. Tries to breathe. Tries to  _think_. He feels a bit dizzy, and a bit sick. He should’ve known. He should’ve  _prepared_  for this. He should’ve stomped out this stupid crush on Percy as soon as he met Annabeth. At least on their first anniversary, or at max, on their third. He definitely shouldn’t have let it got this far.

“Nico?” Percy raises an eyebrow, and Nico rearranges his face into something that hopefully doesn’t look like somebody took his heart and ripped it out of his chest.

“What?”

“You’re supposed to be helpful!”

Helpful. Right. Nico wants to laugh, hysterically. There’s a weird, tight smile rising on his face. “You came to the least romantic person for romantic advice.” _I could have been romantic for you_ , he tries not to think. He exhales shakily, and looks back down to his notes, and says the most stupidest thing he’s ever said. “I’ll help you.”

——

Will’s soulmate is up all night, listening to music that is ear poundingly  _loud_. The first hour of it, Will is furious. He’s a med student. He doesn’t have  _time_  for this. Couldn’t his soulmate be the least bit considerate? He’s going to be falling asleep in all his lectures tomorrow.

The third hour, he gets worried. His soulmate is listening to terrible music, and it seems to be way worse than their usual mildly angry playlist. This is worse than anger, it’s heartbreak. It’s screaming music and crying music, and the only time that his soulmate’s been more agitated than this is that year that year when Will was ten that his soulmate stopped listening to music at all.

Will goes to his computer, and creates a playlist, and presses play.

The music in Will’s head stops, abruptly, and his tinny speakers croon to his soulmate: “ _Show me a smile then, Don’t be unhappy…_ ”

And Will stays up all night in the arm chair by his desk, his head full of songs as his soul mate plays some back.

—–

At the first when he hears the music in his head, Nico freezes in surprise. Of course. His soulmate must hate him right now. He’s probably playing Fuck You by Lily Allen to convey just how much of an asshole Nico’s being, playing loud music at two am in the morning. Lord knows Nico tried that once, when the Pocketful of Sunshine got too much.

Nico turns down his music, and then frowns as he hears the song his soulmate is playing. It doesn’t sound particularly angry. And then Nico listens to the lyrics, and his heart jerks in his chest. He starts laughing and grinning, and even if it’s watery, he’s finally starting to feel warm again.

He scrolls through his playlist, and plays one of the few love songs he has. He hopes his soulmate understands when Ed Sheeran purrs out, “ _If you were here, I’d sing to you…_ ”

—–

Nico’s in a club, and it’s all Jason’s fault. When he texted Jason to get him as drunk as possible, he meant a bottle of scotch in his apartment while Nico tries to black out so he doesn’t have to think about the fact that, at this moment, Percy could be proposing to Annabeth with the idea that Nico gave him. Instead, Jason takes him to a club. And brings Piper along.

Nico hates his friends, he really does.

The access to alcohol is the only that kept him in the bar so far, but now, five shots down and hopefully two more to go, the thing that’s keeping him is definitely the blonde next to the bar, laughing into his fruity drink. He seems way too perky for Nico’s tastes, but there’s something about the way he smiles, the little dimple in his left cheek, and the way his eyes are bright, blue and so, so easy to drown in, that reels Nico in despite his will.

_Fuck it_ , he thinks, and goes up to him.

—–

This is not like Will at all. He doesn’t go home with strangers he meets in the bar, especially with strangers in leather jackets and with that dangerous look in their eyes that says that they know exactly how to make Will scream their name.

But  _god_ , maybe he should, because Nico can really  _kiss_.

Will gasps as Nico slips clever hands underneath his shirt, and then suddenly there’s no shirt at all. Then Nico takes his shirt off too, and Will can’t think, can’t breathe, can’t do anything but fall back onto the bed and draw Nico down for another kiss, arching up underneath him.

—–

Nico wakes up to “I’ve got a pocket, got a pocket full of Sunshine…”  _again_ , and groans, rolling into the pillow, before he realizes it’s not just in his head. His eyes pop open to see the blonde from last night–Will, his name is Will, Nico remembers moaning it out last night after Will had done some very clever things with his tongue–dancing around the tiny kitchenette and humming to himself. He turns around and smiles apologetically when he sees that Nico’s awake, somehow missing the memo on exactly how awkward morning afters are supposed to go, because he says, “I’m sorry, did that wake you? I can’t start my morning without it, it’s a weird thing of mine. Did you want pancakes? I was just making the batter.”

And Nico just stares.

“You are the most annoying soulmate, _ever_.”

Will scrunches his nose, and oh god, he looks even cuter than Percy when he does it. “What?”

Nico gets out of bed, crossing his arms. “Literally! Every morning, this song plays.  _On loop_! Do you know how annoying that is when you’re trying to take night classes?”

Will sets down the bowl, his jaw going slack.  “Are you trying to tell me…that you…”

“Have to get revenge for four years worth of songs at five am?  _Yes_.” Nico doesn’t know how to feel. There’s something, light and burning in his chest, and he wants to scream, he wants to touch Will again, he wants to announce to the world that he’s not alone anymore, and let Will know that now Will’s not alone anymore either.

But first, he deserves to see Will squirm. As he said. Revenge for four years worth of five am songs.

Except for then Will throws that entire plan out the window by running up to him and practically tackling him, pressing kisses to everywhere he can reach. “Oh my god, it’s  _you_.”

“It’s me,” Nico agrees breathlessly, because Will’s pressed up against him and he’s only in his  _boxers_ , and he’s tenaciously sucking on that one spot on Nico’s neck that makes Nico melt like putty in his arms. God, this whole soulmate thing is going to be the death of him, Nico can tell already.

Especially when Will pulls away to meet his eyes steadily, and says, very seriously, “I am going to cuddle the fuck out of you,” before pulling Nico down for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs mentioned in this fic: 
> 
> 1.) Pocketful of Sunshine, Natasha Bedingfeild
> 
> 2.) Highway to Hell, AC/DC
> 
> 3.) Wires, The Neighborhood
> 
> 4.) True Colors, Glee Cast version
> 
> 5.) Fuck You, Lily Allen
> 
> 6.) All of the Stars, Ed Sheeran
> 
> Of all of these, I’m the most proud of True Colors and All of the Stars because LISTEN TO THE LYRICS. THEY ARE SO PERFECT FOR THIS FIC, MY GOD. 
> 
> And, last but not least, shout out to @chickenuggette for being such a constant and forgiving cheerleader and the lovely nonny that sent me one of the most heartwarming asks ever and literally made me grin like an idiot for the entire day.)


End file.
